


Son Of Troy

by wrennette



Series: BSG drabbles [2]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Gen, archiving old words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, post series. A mother's love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son Of Troy

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving from LJ. Originally posted in 2010.
> 
> Disclaimer: Neither BSG nor any of the characters depicted belong to the author, who intends no copyright infringement and receives no compensation.

She sits in the shadows of his campfire, cradling their child. Ellen has come again, all sharp words and sharp edges, forged and filed into a razor since her resurrection. Caprica knows she should give them Liam and fade away, knows it would be best for her, best for her sweet boy. But she must have loved Saul, at least a little. She must have loved him, or Liam wouldn't be warm and squirming in her arms, the first full blooded Cylon to ever be born.


End file.
